


Family Tree

by Alona74



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona74/pseuds/Alona74
Summary: One-shot. Eri's grandma shows her the family's family tree.





	

"Grandma!" cried out a five-year-old Eri, who ran to her grandmother, who was holding a scroll.

"Eri-chan, how was your first day of school? It wasn't as bad as you thought?"

"It was great! The teacher was nice and I made friends! Kagome, Ayumi, and Yuka!"

Her grandma smiled. "Kagome, Ayumi, and Yuka? They are good names. You made good friends."

"We drew pictures and read books and then! And then!...Grandma, what is that?" Her small hands reaching out to the scroll.

"This? This is our family tree. It shows our great-great grandmothers and grandfathers." Her grandmother answered while showing the scroll to Eri.

"So many names...Ah! Kagome's name is here!"

"Yes, her name is in there."

"Does this mean Kagome is my great-great grandma?"

"No, your friend Kagome and your great-great grandmother Kagome are two different people."

"Oooh. What is this line?" Eri pointing to a single straight line connecting Kagome to another name.

"This line shows who they are they with. Just like your mom and dad."

"So they are couple! Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple!

"Yes, they are-"

"Eri! Mom! Dinner!" called out Eri's mom.

"Grandma! Dinner! Dinner!" Tugging at her grandmother's arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

-Ten years later-

Kagome stared hard at her history test, trying to figure out the answers.

"All right time's up."

Kagome sighed, not believing that she could not answer one question since the test was about the Federal Era. Seeing how frustrated she was, her friends decided to cheer her up.

Hojo later walked into the room with a scroll. He unravels the scroll to reveal that it is a family tree, later pointing out that his ancestor, Hojo Akitoki from 500 years ago, married to someone named Kagome.

 _"Huh? Kagome's name on a family tree scroll who is married to someone from the Federal Era...where have I seen this before?"_ thought Eri, as she stared at the scroll.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after watching "An Ancestor Named Kagome" again and the fact that Eri looks similar to Kagome.


End file.
